


you're the whiny one // l.s

by jalex_larry_what



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Gay Sex, M/M, Needy Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalex_larry_what/pseuds/jalex_larry_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are ex-boyfriends. Harry's sister Gemma is getting married, and Louis somehow manages th position of best man while Harry is a groomsman. They fuck, obviously.</p><p>/smut/fluff/angst/feels warning/</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the whiny one // l.s

"No, damnit Gems," Harry tugged at his hair exasperatedly, his sister was being so damn picky about cutlery, even though the table spread was specifically designed for events like this and therefore,  _had_  to have both a salad and a dinner fork, "the table spread, it was specifically designed..." he trailed off, as a high pitched yet awfully familiar voice cut through the air from behind him.

"Just as meticulous as ever" drawled his ex's voice, and really, who could blame Harry for whirling around angrily because why the fuck was he  _here_   and why the fuck was he here  _now,_  because Harry had was already stressing enough about the bloody forks and now Mr.PrettyEyesAndNiceHair had to turn up and ruin his day even more.

Harry's ex-boyfriend just stood there, smirking as his eyes raked up and down Harry's body, from his pretty little USA hipster-headband, to the black Doc Martins the younger lad was sporting. Harry had no clue as to why Mr.We'reBetterApart was currently looking him up and down like he was a freshly cooked piece of meat seeing as he  was the one who broke it off, saying something along the lines of ' _I can't love you the way you want to - not where i'm at right now_ ' and the cliche ' _It's not you, it's me_ '. But the worst part about seeing Louis, was that all the memories that made throughout 3 years - yes,  _3 fucking years_ , invaded his brain like little mini soldiers invading a battlefield.

Harry tucked all those bittersweet memories back into the closet in the back of his mind and jutted his hip out to the side, placing one of his overly large man-hands on it. His other hand he threw dramatically up into the air, rolling his eyes.

"Well this is just fucking great," he shouted. Louis smirked, resting a hand on the chair to his right, "who the _flying fuck_  invited this  _fucking prat_?" Harry was furious, shaking with anger. He glared at Gemma and her soon-to-be husband, Niall.

"Oh, Harry." Louis spoke up, "I suppose the best man has to make an appearance" still smirking. Harry groaned, and turned to Gemma, an incredulous look on his face (which clearly said 'Why the fuck did I not know?')and the bride-to-be shrugged timidly.

Harry seriously wanted to pick Louis up and throw him across the room but that would wreck the masterpiece they've been trying to create for the past 4 fucking hours and he  _definitely_  wouldn't want to that. But Harry just couldn't handle the way the older boys eyes were glittering and his tie was undone and his shirt was ruffled and  _nope_ , the mini soldiers had to leave. So all Harry really could do, was hold his 'man-hands' up in surrender and bring them down to massage his temples, deeply breathing in and out. 

"I need a  _fucking_  cigarette" he muttered and brushed out of the room, past the only person he'd ever thought was  _the one._  

*

As soon as the boy had left the room, Louis frowned and turned to his best mate and Gemma Styles. Gemma glared and Niall raised an eyebrow into his hairline. 

"Mate, don't mean to be rude, but how do you know Harry, exactly?" Niall asked, clearly confused as  _fuck._

Gemma interjected, "He's an ex-boyfriend of his.  _Niall,_  why didn't you tell me this was the Louis you were talking about?  _Fuck,_  Harry will never forgive me!"

Louis frowned harder, he had no clue it was Gemma Styles his mate was marrying. He hadn't known Niall for that long, mind you.

"Listen here,  _Louis_ , you're going to stay away from my brother. You've hurt him enough, and I'm not sure he's entirely stable again yet. He only just got out of therap-" Gemma covered her mouth, seemingly horrified. She turned away and stalked off towards the altar, conversation evidently over.

Harry had been put through therapy? Louis felt a stab of guilt in his gut, but quickly pushed it away. He was  _nothing_  to Harry now.

*

Harry had long since lit the cancer stick, and was about halfway through a drag when he noticed the small man coming towards him. He rolled his eyes and parted the cigarette from his lips, inhaling the toxins and exhaling it through his nose and his mouth at the same time. He still couldn't believe Mr.Smartass thought he had the right to just show up.

"Since when did you smoke?"

"Since you broke my fucking heart" and it was true. Harry had taken up smoking to deal with the pain.

"Oh."

" _Oh_? Is that all you can fucking say? Look at this" Harry held up his wrists to show Louis the many little white horizontal scars and the one  _thick_  vertical scar on each wrist, "I have to be extremely careful with what I eat, the  _2 fucking bottles_  of sleeping pills that I fucking swallowed and washed down with 4 shots of fucking  _Vodka_  unfortunately didn't fucking kill me, but they fucked up the lining of my stomach and my kidneys pretty well. Oh this bruise around my neck? Glad you asked. I fucking  _hung_  myself, but Gemma managed to fucking save me before I lost  consciousness. I don't get why she did. I wasn't good enough for you. I wasn't gonna be good enough for anyone" Harry's voice cracked at the end, but all in all, he had sounded more venomous than Louis had ever thought him able to sound.

Louis lost all nerve to be cheeky at that moment as he observed Harry's scarred wrists and bruised neck. He hadn't noticed it before but now, Harry seemed slimmer, hollower and someone  _please_  catch Louis, he seemed to have a cluster of tattoos and Louis could pick the symbolism of more than a few.

Harry squished his butt with the heel of his Docs and sighed.

"Louis, I'd like to you stay away from me. I just got out of therapy. I didn't want to see your fucking face ever again. But somehow you just pop up out of fucking  _nowhere_ , and if it wasn't for Gemma, I would have left by now. So I guess what 'm trying to say," Harry paused to grimace and look away, before swinging his head back and piercing Louis' own eyes, "is that I really, fucking  _detest_  you, and that you are going to stay the fuck away from me, or else I'm going to have to ruin this day for someone other than myself. Okay?" Harry huffed, spinning on his heel, his loose tank top barely having time to catch up to him before he had disappeared around the corner, Louis staring after him desperately.

Just like 1 year and 105 days ago, he was gone. _Gone_.

*

-6 hrs later- 

Harry nervously looked at his watch. His boyfriend Nick should've been here by now. A car horn sounded from outside the venue foyer and Harry rushed out into his boyfriends arm's. Don't get him wrong, he loved Nick. But Nick wasn't  _Louis_. Nick planted his lips on Harry's and the two kissed quite tenderly for a few moments before Harry pulled away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick pouted and Harry grinned. Nick could always tell.

"Guess who showed up as Niall's best man?"

"Satan?"

"Yup, in the form of Louis Tomlinson" Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead " _that_ and the fact that Gemma doesn't know  _shit_  about setting tables for weddings!" he whined the latter complaint and Nick scoffed.

Nick knew all too well that Harry was still scarred by Louis, his wrists proving so. However, he did his very best to keep the young lad happy, therefore he found it very unfair that Harry should have to put up with this, this,  _bastard._

"C'mon, Haz, you can ignore him for the night can't you?" Nick sighed, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Harry pouted, "I don't know, Nick. And Gemma can't get her fucking  _cutlery_  right!" he huffed. Jesus, it shouldn't be  _that_  hard. It was just an extra fork that is  _meant_ to be there and the thought was just stressing Harry out so much that he decided there'd be hell to pay if they weren't right when the wedding started. 

Harry gasped.

The wedding.

He took one dreaded look at his watch and realised he had half an hour to get suited up and to get his four nipples out to the altar and if Harry wasn't stressed enough he  _definitely_  was now because this was all too  _fucking_  much. He wasn't even the one getting married and yet he was likely the most nervous out of every fucking person there.

" _Nick_ , babe, I've got to go suit up. Love you, see you soon, okay?" Harry pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips, before running off. However, not before catching a glimpse of Mr.FuckingAsshole standing a fair distance away, staring at him with an emotion Harry could not quite decipher and truth be told he didn't quite want to know. But before Harry could stop and start a staring match Louis had turned on his heel and sprinted towards the change rooms - the change rooms! Oh  _god_ , Harry would have to suit up in the same room as him and  _fuck_  why did life hate him so much?

 

* 

Harry will admit he did give Louis' torso a once over (or a 1000 times over, however he wasn't going to admit that) as he changed out of his original dress shirt into his special best man shirt, admiring the pretty little random tattoos, which seemed to coincidentally match up with Harry's. 

"Ready to go yet, Haz?" Louis said, and Harry had to pull out his quickest reflexes to avoid choking on his own saliva. How bloody  _dare_  he...

"I am one hundred percent sure I asked you to stay the fuck away from me," Harry replied coldly.

"Oh but Harry, darling, we may as well start getting along. Just for the wedding at least?" Louis suggested falsely, with an underlying tone of something Harry couldn't quite recognise.

"Don't, Louis."

"Harry-"

"Don't you dare, Louis!" Harry raised his voice, sounding more powerful than he intended, having not raised his voice at Louis ever. But then again, times had changed, and Harry had changed with them.

So had Louis.

Instead of the lovey dovey couple who never seemed to be apart, Harry with the constant cheeky smile and lit-up eyes, Louis with the windswept hair and stripey shirts. But now they were strangers. 

Louis' windswept hair was now gone, all boyish looks disappeared with it. He now looked like a 30 year old man, with shaggy hair and a small inkling of a beard, covered in supposedly meaningless tattoos, arms muscly and jaw strong and set.

Harry's pretty curls were now long and half straight, his eyes void of emotion, jaw defined and smiles hollow. His skin had lost it's rosy colouring and he was now pale like a ghost, the darkest part of him being his tattoos. 

Yet, both men found themselves drawn towards eachother, and both men managed to somehow managed to still find the other the most beautiful person they'd ever seen. But the little soldiers in the form of Harry's memories were starting to emerge again and so Harry shoved them back into their closet and broke the eye contact with Louis. Shaking his head sadly, he swung the door open and and exited the room, leaving a mildly disappointed Louis behind. 

Louis padded softly over to his bag. As soon as he'd seen Harry today, he'd involuntarily had and army of memories storm his head, all so different from the way things were now. He was shocked, scared even,  by who Harry had become, become because of _him_. Sighing loudly, he zipped up his bag and hung it up on the provided hook. A pang of something that felt a lot like stupid, petty jealousy hit Louis as he thought of the guy Harry's lips were pressed onto, and his arms snaked around his waist. 

_The way you used to hold and get held._

A lump rose in Louis' throat.

_The way you two used to kiss._

His eyes started burning, trying not to think about it.

_But you fucked it up, Louis._

"No..." Louis choked out, his mouth becoming dry and tears beginning their adventure.

_Now he's got pretty boy._

Louis could feel his heartstrings snapping.

 _Fight for him, Louis. Fight_.

Louis gasped for air, and pulled himself out of the position he was in, staggering over to the sink.

"Keep up the facade, keep the  _fucking 'happy-don't-give-a-shit'_  facade up, Louis. He doesn't want you, he doesn't need you. The sooner this is over, you can go back and forget about him again" Louis muttered to himself. Apparently his brain had different ideas.

_Fight for him._

*

Harry stood happily admiring his beautiful sister walking up the aisle with his step-dad. She looked  _gorgeous_ , and the very much stereotypical gay side of Harry was saying ' _fabulous_ ' but Harry was also excited because the cutlery was placed right, and when Nick blew a kiss to him from 3 rows back in the pews, Harry couldn't help but giggle because this had all gone so smoothly with the exception of satan, who unfortunately, was standing next to him at this current time. 

He felt someone staring at him from his right, already knowing who it was and decided he wasn't going to look at the asshole, until said asshole elbowed him gently. Harry tried to ignore Louis and focus on Nick, and of course the vows, but Louis wasn't having any of it.

"Psst, Harold."

"Fuck off."

"Rude!"

"Fuck off."

"Nope, sorry."

" _Fuck_  off."

"Harry, being a little rude, don't you think?"

" _Excuse me_? Mr. Tomlinson, who breaks up with someone after three bloody years because they can't 'love them the way they want to'?"

" _God_ , Harry, I can't believe you're still stuck on that. Forgive and for _fucking_ get!"

"I don't  _want_  to talk about it.  _You_  started talking to  _me._  You should've just ignored me. Then I wouldn't have had to put up with your whiny voice!" Harry hissed. Louis smirked.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't whiny when I was screaming your name."

Harry stiffened. He wasn't going to reply to that, because  _really_ , what could he say? Louis had just brought up their 3 year relationship that he'd spent  _9 months_  getting over and he couldn't let himself break down now. So as soon as the crowd applauded and his sister had her first kiss as a wife, he decided it would be okay to go over to her and tell her that he was going to the bathroom.

His sister nodded and went back to her newly-wed husband as Harry grabbed Nick and they walked out of the ballroom. 

"Haz, what's wrong?" Nick frowned.

"I hate him, I hate him, _I hate him_!" Harry exclaimed, tears springing to his eyes, because  _fuck_  Louis had no right to bring that up and it stirred something in the pit of Harry's stomach that shouldn't have been re-awakened and that may or may not have been arousal, because no matter how many times he could try to convince himself he was truly over Louis, he knew there was a small, or maybe big, part of him that still loved the Doncaster man very much and he hated it so much that he wanted to hurt himself so badly that nothing could ever fix it, because that pain would be better than the pain of knowing that he could never go back to Louis.

"Shh, Harry, it's alright, it'll be alright" Nick cooed. But Harry knew it really wasn't and so he dramatically flopped into Nick's lap and clung onto his shirt for what seemed like dear life. 

*

Louis downed his 4th, or 5th, or 10th cocktail, he'd lost count, he knew that all he wanted to do was get Harry away from the big scary monster that he seemed to want to kiss all the time. The wedding reception was held at some hotel that Louis could never expect Harry and his family to afford, but then a lot had changed since he and Harry would have cheap meals and cheap beer every night. Then of course they would fuck and they would lay in the sheets cuddling to keep each-other warm because they couldn't afford nor be bothered with heating. 

Louis' heart clenched at the memory and  _fuck_  he blamed the tears in his eyes on the alcohol because he rarely ever cried over  _anything_. Not since he lost his prince charming, and now he was having difficulty finding him again.

"Harrrrrrryy?" he drawled, causing the spotlight to suddenly be on him. A guy who may or may not have been Niall (eh, he looked like Niall) spoke up, telling Louis he was upstairs with some guy called Nick. Louis gasped.

"The big monster with the funny hair?!" he exclaimed.

'Niall' shrugged.

"Thanks Niallllllll, I'm gonna go save my prince!" Louis fucking  _giggled_  and staggered towards the stairs. He was off to find his prince charming and save him from the hairy monster, Nick.

Climbing the stairs (which would've been considered crawling to anyone not in a drunken state) which seemed to last forever, Louis finally reached the top of the mountain and wondered who had drugged him to make him feel woozy? Of course! The monster. Louis' hatred for Nick increased. He couldn't believe he'd been drugged.

Louis barged his way into every unlocked room, not finding the monster in any. Only funny looking creatures looking shocked at his intrusion. He apologised profusely after asking if they'd seen his prince. Majority of course said no, and a few just slammed their door in his face.

He'd gotten to the last door and he was about to open it when he heard his prince moaning,  of course! The monster was hurting him! Louis tried to open the door but the monster had magically sealed it shut (really, it was just locked but Louis' mind wasn't comprehending normal things right now). 'Desperate action calls for desperate times' Louis thought.  _Wait, no,_  that didn't sound right. But he ignored the reminder and kicked the door with all his might. Surprisingly, the piece of shit cracked open and Louis was able to break the rest of it open with a triumphant 'hoy-yah' and then suddenly his world was spinning and he could hear his heart split in two and his stomach's contents rise (which could have been a good thing at this time) because his prince charming was balls deep in the monster and that _just_  wasn't right.

Louis let out a strangled cry and dropped to his knees and now he wasn't just crying, he was fucking  _sobbing_  and he didn't want to live anymore and he hated this so much he just wanted to vomit and he could still hear the moans and his prince charming was screaming another guys name and Louis just couldn't take it anymore so he covered his ears and screamed, because there was so much emotional pain and he just couldn't handle it. He couldn't, and he was pretty sure his heart just broke. 

"Louis?" Harry's voice couldn't have shook anymore, watching his ex fall apart in agony in front of him and Nick just sat there naked, gaping at the sight.

"Harry, please. Come back to me" and because Louis was drunk his facade meant nothing as he pleaded with his tear filled eyes, but Harry glared back blankly, "please?"

"Louis, you need to leave" Harry sighed.

"Just give me a chance to talk, please" and just because Louis was pleading and he was a wreck, Harry's heart softened unwillingly and his brain forced him to give the older lad a little bit of his time at least. Mr.PerfectEvenThoughHeWasAWreck nodded eagerly and gratefully and Harry thought that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, even though he was meant to fucking  _hate_  the twat in front of him.

Harry turned to his boyfriend and sighed, "I'll take him out to the garden courtyard. Don't wait up, babe."

He got up from the bed and put a pair of jeans and his dress top on, pulling his suit jacket over the top.

"C'mon Louis," he muttered to the miserable twat on the floor, "love you, Nick," he said to his boyfriend, still sitting naked on the bed and honestly Harry felt so dirty because when he came inside Nick's ass all he could think of was the fucking wreck in front of him. Harry also hadn't missed the whimper that Louis had let out when he had told Nick he loved him and honestly it hurt his sticky-taped heart. He dawdled out of the room, dragging a still  _quite_  drunk Louis behind him. 

*

***WARNING THIS BIT IS MAINLY DIALOGUE AND SMUT OOPS***

Down in the courtyard Harry and Louis sat on opposite ends of a marble garden bench and if he was honest Louis' heart ached at the cold distance between he and his prince.

"So, Louis. Enlighten me."

Louis gulped, "I'm sorry?"

Harry scoffed, "You dragged me and my dick out of my boyfriends comfortable ass to say you're sorry? Seriously?  _Fuck_ , all I asked was for you to stay away from me. It can't have been that hard!"

Louis was in no state to say the obvious 'You were hard.' but all that slips out of his mouth was something he might've forever regretted.

"I love you, Harry. I never stopped."

Harry froze because once again, what the _fuck_  was he supposed to say?

"I was scared,  _Haz_. I was terrified. I was panicking, I didn't understand. After that day where we got yelled at, at that cafe, and the people screamed and called us ' _wastes of space_ ' and ' _freaks of nature_ ', I was so upset. Because I wanted people to like me and and I took it out on you and I'm so  _fucking_  sorry and I completely understand if you don't want anything to do with me but I just love you so much and I can't live without you anymore, I'm a miserable existence which goes to a strip club everyday just to get what I want from you and I can't do it anymore and I'm so drunk, fuck, but all I know is that I just want you -  _need_  you and I'm sorry for being a prick earlier but I am  _so_  broken without you. You're my prince charming, Harry, and that'll never change." Louis finished his rant in tears and Harry was speechless for the first time in over a year. 

"Louis... you can't just turn up back into my life like this for god's sakes!" Harry tried to explain, running a hand through his hair (he'd been doing that a lot today), "I spent 9 months in fucking therapy. You can't do this. You left me feeling hopeless and idiotic, I thought we were gonna be together forever. You fucking  _promised_  me," Harry's voice was cracking a bit and he was nearly in tears, unable now to contain the memories in their closet, "I felt like I was never gonna be loved again, jesus Louis, I spent so long thinking it was  _my_  fault, that  _I_  pushed too hard and wanted too much. That  _I'd_  driven us apart, because you never,  _ever_  gave me a legitimate _fucking_  reason," he sighed dramatically, "I've fallen in love with Nick, Louis. We can't be together, I'm sorry." Harry finished off, looking away before he started crying and before he could see the pain on Louis' face.

"Harry,  _please_..." Louis trailed off, a sob choking him, "please, you know I can love you better than he ever could, I miss you so much I just - please, Harry!" Louis was full-on begging now and well  _fuck_ , if that wasn't tugging at Harry's worn heartstrings.

"Louis, you've also hurt me worse than Nick ever could. How am I supposed to trust you? I'm sorry, really I am. But you hurt me. I'm never going to forgive you for that." Harry huffed and this time he couldn't hold the tears back. 

"Maybe it's fate that we're both here, Harry" Louis pleaded, "I can't explain how I felt when I saw you. It was a perfect mix between love and hate" he choked his words out.

"Louis -" Harry started but Louis cut him off.

"Please Harry. Just remember what we had. We can be like that again!" Louis whispered and inched closer, Harry subconsciously mirroring.

"No, Louis."

"Harry-"

"No, Louis!"

Louis blamed his sudden outburst on the alcohol, but it was kind of unneccessary and he'd seriously take it back if he could.

"You're being a stubborn prick, Harry!"

"And you're being an annoying twat, Louis. I don't want you," Harry cried, "not anymore."

Louis broke, scratching at his skin, begging for some kind of pain other than the one in his chest because he could fucking hear, feel  _and_  see his heart breaking again and his vision just went white because it was dizzying really and the alcohol wasn't helping, because Harry had just  _rejected_  him and god he felt sick, so he staggered over to the railing and emptied his stomachs contents over the edge, choking back sobs, making it hard to breathe.

A soothing hand placed itself on Louis back as he pulled back to sit down, back against the railing. His head lolled to the side and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Can you please kill me, Harry?" and really, Harry's heart broke at that and he decided he didn't want to do anything of the sort so he popped some mint chewy (which was conveniently in his suit pocket) into Louis' mouth and kept rubbing the older lad's back.

"No, Louis, I don't want to kill you" Harry frowned.

"I just want to die, I'm a shit person and I do shit things."

Harry chuckled humourlessly "I can't deny that."

Louis smiled and Harry thought it was still so fucking beautiful and he really wanted Louis to smile more.

Harry knew this would cross the boundaries, seeing as he was in a relationship, but maybe he didn't mind all that much. He leaned forward and kissed Louis' forehead like he used to do all the time. But Louis pushed him away.

"Fuck Louis, why'd you push me away? I'm just trying to help!" Harry started to get frustrated, because really he was trying to be co-operative and kind and Louis was being the opposite.

"Because you're giving me false hope, that's why!" it appeared Louis was reciprocating said frustration and Harry found that extremely rude yet so fucking feisty and sexy at the same time and it just wasn't fair because Harry already wanted Louis bad enough.

"I was kissing you, Louis. Get the fuck over it!" Harry yelled. Then Harry gulped because Louis had stopped looking like a kicked puppy and oh _fuck_ , Harry knew that face.

"Oh really? Well I'm afraid you missed the spot, Haz" Louis drawled, using Harry's nickname and  _fuck_  he was seducing Harry and there was nothing the younger man could do except reach into his pocket for a cigarette and light it. He was getting stressed again and Louis was coming closer and he was biting his lip and  _holy fuck_  Harry was getting aroused and there was fuck all he could do about it. Louis scrunched up his nose at the cigarette but still advanced, and with every step forward he took, Harry took one back until he was up against a garden bench and he had nowhere to go and truth be told he  _really_  didn't want to go anywhere. an idea popped into Harry's head and he smirked, bringing the cigarette up to his lips once again. He purposefully hollowed his cheeks as he breathed in and moaned as the smoke went into his lungs and what was he doing he had a fucking _boyfriend_  but all that was going through his head was  _blueblueblu_ e because Louis' eyes were just so intense.

Before Harry could even register what the  _fuck_  was happening he was being lay down on the garden bench and Louis' touch was all over him and he was getting  _really_  fucking horny and Louis'  _lips_  were on his neck, and his  _touch_  was burning on Harry's hips.

"Haz" Louis all but moaned into Harry's ear, "tell me you love me, that you missed me..." he trailed off and pressed soft kisses behind his ear and rubbed their crotches together.

"L-Louis, what are you doing?" Harry breathed.

" _Fucking_  admit it, Harry" Louis demanded, digging his fingers into Harry's hips.

"Louis, I can-" Harry tried to protest but Louis thrusted his hips hard and  _fuck_  Harry hated his own brain for finally shoving the words out his mouth along with his last drag of the cigarette.

"Fuck Lou, oh god, Lou" he panted, "I love you, ok?  _Fuck_ , I love you so much and oh god, Lou I missed you everyday, I just want you, Lou, I never stopped loving you and I want you so bad, please, please,  _please_!" and Harry wondered what the fuck had happened to the version of himself that he was earlier today, as he tossed the cigarette butt carelessly aside.

Louis smirked and wiggled himself up onto Harry's hips, leaning his lips towards Harry's, glancing to the emerald eyes for permission and  _fuck_  Harry seemed to want this as bad as he did, all thoughts of Nick seemingly not there. 

Louis closed the distance between him and for a second he couldn't feel his body. It was as if he was having an orgasm just from kissing Harry. The tingles made their way all over his body, sparking something he hadn't felt for 1 year and 105 days and that feeling was pure adoration.

Harry moaned into the kiss and slipped his tongue into Louis' mouth, marvelling at how familiar it still was and how it still tasted so  _fucking_  good and they fit together like pieces of a puzzle and how the reciprocating moan that Louis emitted went straight to the younger lad's dick. Louis pulled his lips away first and caressed Harry's face softly.

"I love you, Harry" Louis smiled.

"I love you too, Lou" Harry sighed, defeated. He was meant to hate Louis and in his opinion this was definitely not hating, then again, who was he to give a fuck, "but I kinda have a rock hard erection and I need that dealt with..." his voice dropped an octave with his last sentence and Louis gulped because he hadn't heard Harry speak that low and hotly in so long and he just wanted to fuck his brains out here and now. So Louis (being quite inoxicated still), went with what he wanted.

"Already on it,  _babe_  " and with Harry's moan as a response, Louis's hands flew down to Harry's skinny jeans, hurriedly pushing them off, completely forgetting he had gone commando. Harry's erection sprung free and said boy thrusted his hips upwards to try and get some friction. Louis' mouth was attached to the member almost immediately and  _fuck_  Harry couldn't breathe because it was still the best he had ever had and he never wanted anyone else's mouth around his cock.

"Oh god,  _Louis_ , I missed this so mu-much oh my god!" so yeah, Harry was a blithering mess and Louis was just so happy he'd gotten his world back and was back to sucking his fucking cock like a pro. And he knew  _just_  how Harry liked it.

Before long Louis too had his pants down to his ankles, jerking himself with one hand, holding himself with the other and his head was still bobbing up and down. 

"Fuck, Louis, fuck me please" and Louis nearly leapt 3 feet in the air because Harry must really want this.

"Have... no... lube... condoms..." Louis panted, frantically checking his pockets.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't fucking care, just fuck me."

Louis pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips and slipped a finger into Harry's ass, without warning.

Harry gasped and squirmed a little, getting used to the feel of it. He nodded furiously at Louis, and Louis slipped a second finger in and started fingerfucking Harry. Harry writhed around on the cool marble and fuck he was just so tight that the feeling went straight to Louis' dick and  _god_  the older of the two was getting impatient. 

"Louis, fuck me please, I'm ready oh  _fuck_ , Lou, please!" Harry whined and as Louis pulled his fingers out he made a mental note to tell Harry that he was the whiny one, later. Louis lined up his dick with Harry's asshole and pushed in slowly, moaning at the tightness. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently but then Harry winced and Louis pulled out a little, afraid of hurting his prince.

"No, no, keep going, k-keep going, p-please!" and Louis decided he was going to have a little fun, just for old times' sake.

"Beg."

Harry stared up at him, looking so fucking  _horny_  and confused.

"What?"

"I want you to beg, Styles" Louis smirked and Harry's dick twitched.

"Louis, babe, please  _fuck_  me," a memory suddenly struck Harry and now it was his turn to smirk, "daddy."

Louis stared down at the mess under him and decided it was probably a really bad idea to make him beg because the little  _fucker_  was turning it against him .

"Won't you please  _fuck_  me, daddy?" Harry blinked up at him innocently, and it was then that Louis lost all resolve and slammed so fucking hard into Harry that he probably caused an earthquake, but no, he didn't care. Because the pornstar moan that Harry emitted almost made him lose his shit right there and it had been so long and Louis wanted this to last so he slammed in again, seeing Harry's back arch and his eyes roll back. Louis panted, thrusting in and out, Harry's ass starting to loosen up. Louis was able to move his hips circular now, and he knew that as soon as Harry's mouth dropped open, his man-hands flailed for something to grab onto and he screamed Louis' name, that he had indeed found Harry's prostate. So he aimed directly for that spot and watched Harry writhe beneath him.

"Louis, I-I'm gonna cum, fuck,  _Louis_!" Harry screamed his name again, the sound going straight to Louis' dick and Louis wholeheartedly agreed with Harry on the whole cumming topic and leaned down to suckle on Harry's neck and whisper in his ear.

" _Cum_  for me baby, cum for daddy"  _daddy_ , the one word that tipped Harry over the edge. Louis rode him through his orgasm, Harry's body shaking and recoiling around Louis dick, his walls tightening as he shot white liquid everywhere, all over Louis and himself, even getting some in Louis' mouth, sent Louis straight into his own orgasm. He came straight into Harry's ass, shaking and screaming Harry's name, biting down on Harry's neck.

A few lazy thrusts after ejaculating, Louis pulled out and lay down on top of Harry, both boys exhausted as fuck.

"Louis, I just cheated on Nick" Harry whispered, mortified.

"Nonono, forget about Nick. I'm here now" Louis murmured softly, tracing patterns on Harry's chest with his finger.

Harry sighed, "I know, Lou. I'm just, like, scared, you know. You really broke me" both boys frowned. 

Louis repositioned himself and brought Harry's scarred wrists to his lips. No, Harry most definitely did  _not_  melt into the other boys touch, no way, because he was still meant to be mad at Louis. Fucking christ  _Louis_ , Louis who still knew exactly what Harry's weaknesses were and what made him moan like a pornstar. To think he had fucking  _yelled_  at the man earlier made it seem like a bloody lifetime away.

"Harry Styles," Louis took a deep breath, "I have never _loved_ , nor ever will love anyone as much as I love you and for fucks sakes, I was such a dick for letting you go and I need you back, _forever_. So please, please, Harry, run away with me?"

And Louis looked just so fucking cute and shy that Harry really wanted to make more memories to add to his collection, so he just nodded and leaned up to capture Louis in a kiss.

"Yeah, that sounds ok, babe" Harry replied, grin larger than it had been in a year and one-hundred-and-five days.

 

* 

Garments gathered and the boys re-clothed, they walked (Harry limped) back to the room that Harry and Nick were previously in, to break the news.

Pushing the door open quietly, Louis squeezed Harry's large hand, signalling that everything would be alright.

Stepping into the room, Harry looked around. Nick was nowhere in sight.

On the bed, however, there was a note. 

_'Go back to him, Harry. You'll be happier that way. I can always tell. Love you Harry, gimme a call sometime, ok? xxxx'_

Harry nearly squealed, at least it avoided an awkward conversation because  _fuck_  Harry didn't need that right now. So instead of fussing about what had just happened, he dragged Louis over to the bed and fluffed up the pillows, throwing the blankets back and settling underneath them. They'd talk about this shit tomorrow. Louis had completely sobered up now and curled himself up against his boyfriend - it felt so funny yet familiar saying that, and no Louis did not fucking _giggle_  like a 13 year old girl, because he and Harry were  _boyfriends_  and he could so get used to that again. Harry protectively wrapped an arm around Louis and nuzzled his face into his hair, inhaling his scent because he had missed his vanilla-caramel scent so fucking much and Louis giggled, because maybe it was fate, maybe they were meant to be together.

A thought that he had yet to bring up with the curly head lad then struck him suddenly, "Harry, did you know our tattoos match?"

Harry grinned, remembering the first thing he and Louis had said to eachother was 'hi' and 'oops!' because Harry had dropped his change on the floor after Louis had bumped into him and simply said 'hi'. 

Louis nervously grinned up at Harry, "hi," he murmured timidly, looking at Harry's pretty green eyes.

Harry smirked and leaned down to whisper in Louis' ear with hot breath that made shivers run down Louis' spine.

"Oops!"

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

PROMPTED BY USER tummyhand ON TUMBLR SO PLEASE GO FOLLOW HER AND STUFFS. THANK YOU.

IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL LET ME KNOW BUT THIS IS IT FOR NOW, FUCK. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MYSELF CAUSE THIS LITERALLY TOOK ME TWO DAYS. DAMN.

 

 

Love you, fan, vote, comment and please share this round.

 

 

 


End file.
